1800WhereRYou: Book 6 “Rush Hour”
by Born2WriteFanfics
Summary: Jess has always been okay finding missing kids. Okay, so it probably wasn't what she would have chosen had she had a choice, but it wasn't the worst thing that could have happened to her. Hell, with a push, she was even okay about finding Rob’s little sis
1. Chapter 1

**1-800-Where-R-You: Book 6 "Rush Hour"**

_Jess has always been okay finding missing kids. Okay, so it probably wasn't what she would have chosen had she had a choice, but it wasn't the worst thing that could have happened to her. Hell, with a push, she was even okay about finding Rob's little sister. But when, on the day of her wedding Ruth disappears, finding her proves more difficult for Jess. With the clock ticking, a stranded groom, and the fact that Jess' best friend is missing, everything is proving too much. And then something else goes wrong. Everything is proving far too much for Jess, and trying to beat the rush hour traffic to find Ruth, and get to the second emergency, Jess is pushed to every limit possible…_

**This is my take on Book 6, had there been one. Follows on from "Missing You", Book 5, set just under a year after. **

**Chapter 1**

Do I really need to do the whole introduction thing again? Okay, I'll give you a brief one.

Introduction, I mean.

My name is Jessica Mastriani. Most people know me as Jess. Just under six years ago I got struck by lightning, and from that day onward I was able to find missing kids in my sleep, just by looking at a picture of them. My power then developed to some cases where I could find someone by holding an item of theirs, like a pillow or a cardigan. Yep that's me, "Lightning Girl" as the press kept calling me. If you don't know what I've been through to find these missing kids you might say it was cool to have powers like mine. But believe me now when I say it so wasn't cool. To have these powers, I mean. Well, it was if you think about all the people I've helped.

But at times it was not an easy ride. Well, it was in the sense that, for most of my expeditions I was on the back of a totally cherried-out Indian. Motorcycle, I mean, with a totally hot guy driving. But the truth is I went through some pretty bad things for those kids. Threats, misunderstandings, violence, near death, being held captive, and then, when my powers wanted to be used to help more than just kids, adults too, fugitives, I endured many sleepless nights of nightmares. Because, you see, when the FBI send you to war to help find wanted terrorists, you're right in the centre of all the explosions and the fighting. So consequently, I couldn't sleep which meant I couldn't dream up missing people. I lost my powers thanks to the FBI, who, on more than one occasion I went to work with, and to their disappointment on more than one occasion I didn't want to continue.

War was the final straw and so they sent me home. I was normal, for a while, a normal nineteen year old girl. And then my powers came back. Thanks to, or depending on how you look at it no thanks to Rob Wilkins-the hot guy on the cherried-out Indian. The fact that, at the time he showed up he was my ex seemed to make no difference to him. He needed me to find his sister. So, weirdly, I helped him. And my powers came back. The nightmares stopped. And Rob and I got engaged.

So I suppose if you look at it in a positive way, me having my physic powers I mean, I came out of these near six years with love. Sounds cheesy right? But it's true. From that first day I rode with Rob to Paoli for my first find, it brought us closer somehow. And he was there for every find I made. Lets just say, in more cheesy speak; he was my knight in shining motorcycle gear. And leather. And that's why, when I think of everything we've been through together, I know that Rob Wilkins is the best decision I have ever made. And hey, I don't need ESP or any physic powers to come to that conclusion.

So I guess that was a longer introduction about me than I'd planned. But you can't blame me, I mean, it took me long enough to get here-in every respect. But I wouldn't change a thing.

_**Preview of chapter 2**_

"_We could. Or I was thinking. We could have our own celebration now."_

"_Well. I like your idea better, so…"_

"_Good. So do I."_

"Jessica!"


	2. Chapter 2

1-800-Where-R-You: Book 6 "Rush Hour"

**1-800-Where-R-You: Book 6 "Rush Hour"**

_Jess has always been okay finding missing kids. Okay, so it probably wasn't what she would have chosen had she had a choice, but it wasn't the worst thing that could have happened to her. Hell, with a push, she was even okay about finding Rob's little sister. But when, on the day of her wedding Ruth disappears, finding her proves more difficult for Jess. With the clock ticking, a stranded groom, and the fact that Jess' best friend is missing, everything is proving too much. And then something else goes wrong. Everything is proving far too much for Jess, and trying to beat the rush hour traffic to find Ruth, and get to the second emergency, Jess is pushed to every limit possible…_

**This is my take on Book 6, had there been one. Follows on from "Missing You", Book 5, set just under a year after. **

**Chapter 2**

Lumbley Lane was considerably busy for a Saturday morning. Then again, if you count the fact that every living descendant from the Abramowitz's were pouring into my house as I watched from my third floor window seat, it wasn't surprising. It was of course, a day of celebration. An engagement party to be exact. And no, there was no celebration party for the engagement of Rob and me. It was for Ruth and Mike. Yep. My best friend and my brother. Engaged. Gross, I know. They got engaged a few months back, but they had to pick a time when they could both come home from school in New York for the party. I had a spell there for a while. New York I mean. And school. Music school. That was until Rob showed up asking me to find his sister. Half sister actually. That's kind of how the spark rekindled between us really. When I found his sister for him I mean. I ended up transferring to Indiana to get a teaching certificate to teach at my brother Douglas' special school, which I'm still in the process of doing. Finishing school I mean.

I twisted the gold engagement ring round my finger and my mind flitted back to the night we sealed the deal. In every way. Including how we broke it to my parents.

"Mr. and Mrs. Mastriani, I'd like to marry your daughter, if that's all right with you," I remembered Rob's exact words. "Well, I'm going to even if it isn't all right. But I'd prefer to have your blessing."

I smiled to myself at this trigger of the memory, just as a finger ran down the side of my neck and warm breath tickled my hairline. Did I tell you I gave up violence as an answer to my problems a long time ago? Okay, well I did. Just. But even now, certain nervous situations or things I am not expecting-like people creeping up on me trigger some sort of wire in my brain that tells me to punch the world out of the person. So, automatically my fist shot backwards, intending to pound into the person's nose, or close enough, when a strong leathered arm grabbed mine.

"Woah Mastriani," Rob said half-amusingly. I turned around to see him smiling at me, my wrist still gripped by his firm arm.

"I would've pummelled you," I said to him. It's true, I would've.

Rob raised an eyebrow. "Really?" he said. "You were totally spaced out."

"Yea well lucky for you, it was you I was thinking of," I replied.

"Nice outfit," he remarked, looking me up and down. Gingham. Dress. Yuck.

"Yea well," I sighed. "At aged nineteen-"

"Soon to be twenty," Rob pointed out.

"-Soon to be twenty," I reiterated, "My mom still picks my party outfits." Rob smiled at me and released my arm, taking my hand instead.

"I had an idea," he said, stroking my hand softly. I cocked my head to one side.

"Yea Wilkins what was that?" I asked. Rob frowned at me.

"Wilkins? Okay let's forget you used last name usage with me," he said. "I was thinking, seeing as your mom isn't exactly thrilled with throwing us an engagement party-"

"She's happy to throw a huge party for Mike and Ruth but not for ours," I cut in. Rob shrugged his shoulders. "So I understand if you want to leave early," I continued. "I might just join you."

Rob smiled. "Do you really think that'll be the best way for us to get into your mom's good books?" he questioned.

"No," I said, sighing heavily. I perked up a little bit. "Hey," I said. "We could just treat this as our engagement party too. Between ourselves." Rob shrugged again and nodded his head in agreement. "We could," he agreed. "Or I was thinking. We could have our own celebration now," he said, winking. I admit. My heart melted. Still.

I took a deep breath. "Well…"I trailed off. "I like your idea better. So…"

Rob grinned. Yep. He grinned. "Good," he whispered in my ear. "So do I." He began to kiss me slowly, then faster as he led me to the bed and we fell down on to it. "Mmm," I said. "You smell good."

Rob kissed my neck, all the way down to my collar bone. "New shower gel," he replied, removing his jacket.

"Oh so that's why I didn't notice you," I joked. Rob paused in lifting my dress up and frowned. "Mastriani," he said. "You cant possibly say that you _smell_ me coming." I pulled him into a full kiss as he pulled my dress straps down. "Well," I said when we came up for air. "You do smell good." Rob cocked a smile as I undid his belt buckle, his jeans slipping slightly. "And you'd look so much better out of that dress than in," he said.

"Oh I know that," I said. "Happy engagement party lover," I said between kisses. Rob stopped again. "Mastriani," he said. "Can I please ask you refer to me how you usually do please? 'Wilkins' and 'lover' aren't in my book of Mastriani words and phrases." No it was my turn to stop. I paused from kissing his chest through his top. "So now you keep a book of my phrases too?" He removed his top and I still fluttered when I saw him bare. Mmm.

"Jessica!" a shrill voice said. I jumped and Rob and I sprang apart to see my mom, Ruth, Mike and Skip-Ruth's brother at my bedroom door. Horror and disbelief was written all over my mothers face.


	3. Chapter 3

**1-800-Where-R-You: Book 6 "Rush Hour"**

_Jess has always been okay finding missing kids. Okay, so it probably wasn't what she would have chosen had she had a choice, but it wasn't the worst thing that could have happened to her. Hell, with a push, she was even okay about finding Rob's little sister. But when, on the day of her wedding Ruth disappears, finding her proves more difficult for Jess. With the clock ticking, a stranded groom, and the fact that Jess' best friend is missing, everything is proving too much. And then something else goes wrong. Everything is proving far too much for Jess, and trying to beat the rush hour traffic to find Ruth, and get to the second emergency, Jess is pushed to every limit possible…_

**This is my take on Book 6, had there been one. Follows on from "Missing You", Book 5, set just under a year after. **

**Chapter 3**

"Hi Mrs. Mastriani," Rob said politely and cooling, waving to my mom.

"Robert," my mom acknowledged him coldly. Ruth was snickering with her hand over her mouth to try and cover it up.

"Hey Ruth, Mikey," I said, in an attempt to break the really uncomfortable silence that had fallen between everyone. My cheeks were burning as hot as the fire at Mastriani's over two years ago had looked. Everyone's eyes were on me. And occasionally at Rob's chest. Hey, you can't help but take a look. "Congrats on your engagement-again," I continued.

They smiled at me, except it was Mike who had to reply, as Ruth still hadn't conquered her fit of hysterics. "Thanks Jess. And same to you!" he said, nodding in Rob's direction too.

"It's official then?" a pretty pissed off looking Skip asked. "You and Rob I mean, Jess."

"Yea," I replied confidently, more directed at my mom rather than Skip. "Sealed the deal. Almost."

"I bet," Skip said. I think he got the wrong end of what I said. Poor Skip. He's been after my panties for ever. Or rather what's inside them.

"I came in to see if you preferred this dress Jessica," my mom said, holding up an equally disgusting number. Not Gingham. But still gross. "And seeing as you've already got the one you're wearing half off it shouldn't take you long to change." At this Ruth made pulley movements on her dress straps. I glanced down at myself and blushed even more as I saw that, yes, I was practically already undressed. I pulled my straps up furiously and Rob thought it best to take a look at himself. Topless with his jeans way past his butt. He shrugged, like it was a regular thing-being half naked in front of your fiancé's family and friends-and, whilst pulling up his jeans said to my mom, "Sorry Mrs. Mastriani, its just…Gingham. Makes me a bit…feisty."

I stared at him. Ruth cracked, erupting into really loud laughter, where at this point, Mike dragged her out of my room before my mom did any damage to her. Or perhaps it was because she kept sneaking more glances than necessary at Rob's naked chest…

"I see," my mom replied to Rob's Gingham remark. "Well in that case its all the more reason why Jessica should wear this one instead," she held up outfit option number two. "Wouldn't want you two acting like…animals in front of everyone downstairs would we?" she continued, forcing the fakest smile I had ever come across. Faker than Karen-Sure Hankey. I frowned at her, about to reply, when Rob cut in.

"Actually Mrs. Mastriani its just dresses in general. Most clothes in fact." My mom glared, _glared_ at Rob, at us, and strode out. Skip was the only one left in the room with us, standing awkwardly at the door.

"Did you want something Skip?" I asked politely.

"No, No," he replied, striding over to the bed a little over-enthusiastically. "I just don't think I've been properly introduced to your…fiancée." He held out his hand to Rob and I raised my eyebrows in amusement. Rob, after putting his top back on smiled at Skip's gesture and they engaged in a handshake.

"Rob Wilkins," Rob said, introducing himself as asked.

"Skip Abramowitz," Skip returned. "Ruth's sister." Next I knew Skip was trying to act all threatening. "Break her heart, one more time, and I'll have you so fast you won't know what's happened," Skip said. Rob was unreadable. But then he suddenly pulled Skip down by the arm so their faces were practically touching. "Hit on her in any way," he cocked his head in my direction. "Or worse," he grimaced, "Get into her pants, you'll feel my fists pound your little face so hard, believe me, you'll _definitely_ know what's hit you." Rob ripped his hand away and smiled at Skip. "Nice to meet you," Rob closed, as Skip gulped and practically ran out the room.

"Give you kicks did it?" I asked Rob, staring at him.

He shrugged. "Little threat never went amiss Mastriani."

"You can't tell me _you're _afraid of Skip getting in between us?" I said laughing. Rob looked at me with those eyes. "I just wouldn't be surprised if your mom tried to set you two up behind my back that's all," he said.

"I'm engaged to _you_," I exclaimed.

"I doubt that would stop you mom hooking you up with the perfect boy-next-door soon-to-be-millionaire." The tension grew at this comment. He stood up quickly and took my hand. "C'mon, we better get down to the party before your mom thinks up any other sexual things we might be doing."

"Is that a hint?" I questioned, trying to lighten the mood.

"Mastriani," Rob said sternly. "We're not in your mom's good books to begin with."

"She'll come around," I shrugged.

"Mastriani. Behave," Rob said, pulling me up and pulled me down the stairs before I could tempt him any more.


End file.
